


Thinking of You

by Louhetar



Series: Black Orchid [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Black orchid - Freeform, Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Fantasizing, Fluff, Humor, Jonmund Week, Jonmund Week 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Piercings, Praise Kink, Sexting, Sexy Times, Smut, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhetar/pseuds/Louhetar
Summary: Jon wakes up in the morning missing his boyfriend a lot. Really a lot. So he decides to take things in his own hand.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Series: Black Orchid [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491212
Comments: 18
Kudos: 102





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatallywhimsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatallywhimsical/gifts).



> Written for Zee! and For jonmund week 2020.
> 
> Jonmund week day 4: Vulnerability 
> 
> Thanks to Jennie_D for the beta! <3
> 
> It doesn't have an atwork yet, should be added in a few days <3

Jon stirs slightly, groaning at the rays of sun hitting his face. The last bits of the dream still stuck in his head. He’s confused for a moment, alerted and about to get up, when he remembers it’s Saturday, his off day.

He yawns and sighs, relieved that he doesn’t have to get up, at least not yet. He looks to the side and his mood dampens just a bit. The space, normally occupied by his boyfriend is empty. But it’s been a week since they last saw each other.

Jon reaches out for his phone, thrown on a side table the night before, and smiles to see a familiar name as the top notification.

[The tour’s done! Coming home tomorrow finally. How are you little crow?]

The message had been sent some time after midnight, after Jon had gone to sleep. He’d been tired, so tired yesterday evening, he’d just collapsed on his bed.

[I’m good. How was it? I miss you]

He clicks enter before realising that it may sound a bit… whiny. He doesn’t care really. He does miss Tormund.

He moved in with his boyfriend a few months ago and has gotten really used to having the other man always around. So waking up in a bed alone like today feels oddly weird. He turns and wakes at night. He really misses his boyfriend’s warmth, Jon misses the warmth of the Norwegian’s arm, always bringing him close to the hairy chest at night.

What he also misses is the way his boyfriend wakes him up. Peppering small kisses on his neck, mouthing and nibbling on his skin, till Jon can no longer pretend he’s still asleep when strong shudders go through him. He’d roll his hips and groan at the line of hardness against his butt.

He can feel his face turn hot at the very thought of it.

Tormund would grab his waist then, roll him on his back, and capture his lips in a hot kiss, morning breath be damned. And Jon would let him, absolutely savoring the attention he gets from his gorgeous boyfriend.

A small sound falls from his lips and Jon’s dragged back to the present, only to notice that his thoughts have been affecting him as heat pools deep in his gut and his length throbs semi-hard.

Jon runs his hand through his messy bed hair and sighs heavily.

Fuck, he is turned on.

He considers it. With Tormund around, it’s been a long time since he took matters in his own hand.

He brings his hands under the blanket, fingers running lightly over his abdomen, up till they reach his nipples. Slowly he rubs at them, a heavy breath leaving his lips. He can’t help but imagine Tormund’s sure hands on them, teasing him as he sucks love bites into his neck. He closes his eyes as a shudder goes through him, his cock twitching against his thigh. Fuck.

No point in voiding it anymore, Jon lets his hand go lower till it reaches his swollen length. A soft moan erupts from his lips and he pinches his nipple harder. It’s been long, so long since he’s last done this and he can’t help but enjoy his own touch. He lets his head drop on the pillow as he grips himself harder, pulling on the soft skin and rubbing himself slowly, taking his time.

Jon closes his eyes and lets out a heavy sigh, pulling and pumping himself slowly. He can’t help but let his thoughts wander back to his boyfriend. Gods he loves Tormund’s touch. The man always makes him feel so cherished, be it when he kisses him softly, or when he has him hard against a wall. His grip tightens and a quiet moan leaves his lips. He loves when Tormund manhandles him, the man does it with such ease that it leaves him breathless, pinned against a bed, a table, or a wall and taking it till he’s an incoherent mess.

His hand speeds up and goes smoother, sleeker, precum smearing along his cock and making it so much better. His breath is slightly laboured. Tormund loves to please him, something he noticed about his boyfriend at the very beginning of their relationship, the man being a fantasting service dom. And Jon loves to give back, to see the man groan and moan at what he does. There is a feedback loop of emotions and feelings between them, and every time Jon feels absolutely high with it.

The sound of his phone vibrating throws him from his thoughts and his hand slows down to light pumping as he reaches for his phone. Sure enough it’s his boyfriend.

[The audience loved us! I miss you too Jon.]

He can't help but smile at the text. Tormund has been gone for a week now,on a tour around the country with The Wildlings. Normally Jon would come along, but the dates stretched too much and Jon knew he wouldn't be able to get so much time off.

Some minutes pass, with his hand never stopping the slow stroking, Jon types, feeling a bit mischievous.

[I miss your touch. thinking about you.]

Jon closes his eyes, a stronger pull forcing a moan from his lips. He thinks about his boyfriend, the sure touch of Tormund's hands on his waist; about his arms covered in freckles, strong enough to hold him down. A low groan leaves his mouth.

A vibration of the phone, still clutched in his hand makes him flutter his eyes open.

[are you now? and what thoughts are those little crow?]

Jon smirks at the message, knowing the man knows what he means and is playing along.

[I want you. badly]

He presses 'send' and then opens his phone's camera. His face is flushed and Jon drops his eyelids and bites his lower lip in a lewd expression. One he knows Tormund can’t resist. With a small chuckle Jon clicks 'send' and puts his phone aside.

He strokes himself harder, letting a shuddered breath and thinks about the face Tormund makes when Jon pleases him with his mouth. The strong grip on his hair when his boyfriend guides his head on his big cock.

"Tormund, fuck," he grunts, voice hoarse with sleepiness and desire.

His dick is hard and leaking precum heavily, coating his hand and creating a delicious, wet glide. Fuck he's forgotten how good this can feel.

A vibration again.

[are you close?]

Jon moans, his cock twitching in his grip. Fuck, Tormund's not playing around.

[yes]

Damn he is close, his hand speeds up and he starts panting now, getting closer. He opens his eyes to a new notification.

[good boy. come for me]

Jon moans at the text, heat scorching in his gut. Damn Tormund. He knows just how bad his praise kink is.

With these thoughts, Jon topples over the edge with a muffled cry, hot cum painting his chest and stomach. His strokes get slower, milking his length of the last drops, till his touch becomes too much, too sensitive.

“A man could get used to seeing such a sight upon returning home.”

Jon jerks startled and looks at the bedroom door, where his boyfriend leans against the door frame lazily.

His surprise must be visible, because the redhead continues. “You’ve been so into it, you didn’t notice me coming in. And I can’t blame you. What a sight you are for my tired eyes.” A sly, sharp smirk plays on Tormund’s lips. The redhead's dressed in ripped jeans, a tank top, and that old leather jacket of his; hair loose and wild. He looks so good.

"How long have you been here?" Jon asks, still panting lightly.

"Oh a while," the man says, throwing his duffel bag on the floor before approaching the bed. "This was the hottest thing I've ever seen, little crow," the man says and runs his fingers through the mess on his stomach, making Jon gasp and bite his lip.

"Tor, fuck, I-"

"Shh...," Tormund murmurs and Jon’s eyes widen when his boyfriend brings the cum-coated fingers to his mouth. Jon opens his lips and licks at the digits, tasting his own seed. “That’s a good boy” his boyfriend says hoarsely, climbing on top of him. Jon closes his eyes and laps at the fingers, nibbling and sucking on them. When he opens his eyes, he’s met with a pair of dark, dilated ones.

He knows what he must look like, cheeks red and eyes dark and hooded. At last the man pulls out his fingers and instead grabs his chin, brushing his bite-swollen lip with his thumb.

“Fuck,” he moans, so aroused. Jon can’t take this anymore. He grabs at Tormund’s tank and brings him down. Slams their lips together in a kiss full of longing, desire and need, making his boyfriend taste him on his lips. Tormund growls into it and ruts against him. Jon gasps at the line of hardness against his thigh.

“Missed you too, my little crow,” a kiss to his jaw. “So much,” a low, rambling groan, when Tormund ruts against him, the man’s jeans creating a sweet friction against his waking length. “Still ‘want me badly?’” Tormund breathes into his ear, one hand tweaking his pierced nipple, the other in Jon’s messy bed hair.

“Yes, fuck. I want you so much," he gasps and moans when the Norwegian bites on his earlobe.

“Good.” With a smug grin, Tormund flips them around, situating Jon on his lap and sitting against the bed’s headboard. “Look at you. Hot little crow,” the redhead growls. Jon bites his lip hard to stifle his moan, a strong shudder runs through his spine and he feels hot, so hot. He loves the man underneath him so much.

All possible worries of the day evaporate. His focus is fully on those blue, playful eyes and the lazy grin he decides he needs to taste again. So he runs his hand through Tormund’s red mane and slams their lips together again. The kiss is hot, sloppy and full of need that runs through them. Tormund grabs his hips in a vice-like grip, exactly the kind he fantasised about before. Jon can’t help but roll and buck into the touch. Tormund bites on his lip and tags his piercing with a low chuckle, which turns into a moan when he sucks on the redhead’s tongue, inviting the man to deepen the kiss.

“Needy,” the words are smug and Jon chuckles, attacking his man’s neck.

“Like you aren’t. I want to suck your cock,” he breathes and smirks when a shudder goes through the man underneath him. His hands are halfway to the Norwegian’s zipper, when a pair of bigger ones stops him.

“Tempting, but I need to be inside you,” the words a low burr and Jon keens. He can tell his boyfriend is as much of a needy mess.

“Mmm… yes,” he gasps and ruts against his boyfriend.

Tormund brings his big hand to Jon’s neck and presses him flush against his chest.

“Spread your legs, butt up,” a quiet order and Jon breathes hard, the words causing a desperate need to pool low in his gut. “That’s it, good little sub,” Tormund mouths into his neck. Jon can hear a lube bottle uncapping and shivers when a finger brushes against his entrance.

“Tor, fuck, please,” he whines as his boyfriend rubs his fingers around his entrance, an obvious tease.

The hand rubbing his back goes lower and a small yelp escapes from his mouth when he gets breached.

“Fuck yes, mmm...” Jon wraps his arms around Tormund’s neck and moans lowly at the slow stretching.

It feels good, so good, to have this big, strong man underneath him. Jon feels so wanted, cherished and… safe. He knows Tormund would never hurt him and it only fuels his desire.

“Good crow. You looked so very hot stroking your pretty cock for me,” the words of praise from his boyfriend’s lips always get a reaction from him. This time too, causing him to flutter his eyes shut and moan deeply.

A hot hand moves up his back, rubbing small circles and dragging nails down his spine lightly. Jon feels warm and fuzzy. He feels good.

“That’s it, open up. Doing so well, Jon,” Tormund’s breath hot on his skin as the man slips in a second finger and Jon moans with it, rolling his hips.

A low growl is Tormund’s response and the man rakes his teeth over his neck, causing him to whimper.

“Impatient brat.” The words are rough, but underlined with amusement and humour.

Jon moves his head and hides his face in the crook of Tormund’s neck, a feeble attempt to stifle his moans. He breathes in, inhaling Tormund’s scent, iron and pine needles mixed with cologne. So good. The man’s fingers feel amazing stretching him and rubbing, searching.

“Oh yeah, good boy,” the words are hot and Jon gasps out a low moan when the clever fingers press into his prostate. A strong shudder goes through him.

“Feeling good?" A smirk can be heard in the Norwegian’s voice.

“Yes, fuck, so good, Tor, please,” he gasps against the thick neck and mouths at Tormund’s skin.

The man laughs and the sound makes Jon smile too. Tormund rubs and massages his spot and Jon whimpers at the sweet pleasure. He can’t help but buck his hips, his cock swollen and heavy again, rubbing against Tormund’s still clothed length.

“More, _fuck-_ ”

“Feels so good, doesn’t it?” a sweet, low murmur into his ear has him moaning and whimpering into the red hair. Tormund only laughs and removes his fingers, only to add a third one. Jon gasps, suddenly breathless.

“Fuck I love the sounds you make. Love to make you feel good, my crow.”

Filled with pleasure, he can feel his thighs tremble, his grips on the black leather tightens as he starts to get close.

“Tormund, _yes-”_

“Love to make you come, go on Jon, do it.”

His knees tremble and Jon throws his head back, eyes rolling. He feels his knees go weak and topples again with a loud moan.

Numbly, he can feel Tormund kissing and nibbling his neck. The man pushes on him lightly till they roll back and Jon’s back hits the bed.

With a smug grin, Tormund takes off his jacket, murmuring something about having to wash it anyway, followed by his tank top. Jon can’t help but run his hands over the hairy, muscled abs and pecs.

“Want you inside me.” His words hoarse.

Tormund’s reply is that smug grin of his, which Jon has grown to love. He watches the man undress, till he’s naked too, his erection heavy against Jon’s spent one. He doesn’t need encouragement to spread his legs and wrap them around Tormund’s waist.

“Slutty,” a cheeky bite that has him laughing.

“You like that.”

“Can’t lie, love to see you all needy for me, Jon,” Tormund says and captures his lips in a kiss. A kiss that gets rougher and more demanding with each passing second. Jon clutches at the red locks and slips his tongue inside, making his boyfriend moan. He can feel the blunt head of his man’s hardness rub against his entrance and can’t help but buck his hips, causing the man to chuckle. The sound golden and making him feel giddy inside.

A low moan gets punched from him into the redhead’s lips when Tormund pushes inside him, pinning him to the bed with his weight. Still smirking, the man grabs his hands and pins them next to his head, before moving his hips, pushing his big cock deeper inside him.

Jon bites his lip hard and hits his head on the sheets, exposing his throat. An opportunity Tormund instantly takes and lays wet kisses on his skin. He must be covered with bite marks by now. This quick thought runs through his head, which evaporates with the next, harder thrust of the Norwegian’s hips.

“Always so fuckin’ tight, Jon,” a low, lusty growl.

“Can’t do much about it," he laughs breathless.

“Got me so hard when I saw you stroke that thick cock and moan my name, little crow,” Tormund bites against his skin and thrusts harder, punching a low moan from him.

The words make him dizzy with need.

“Mmm… harder,” he manages to utter.

The laughter he gets makes his chest swell.

Then his wrist gets gripped harder and Tormund snaps his hips, burrowing his whole length inside him, leaving him breathless.

“Been thinking about this for over a week,”

“Fuck me. More.”

And Tormund does, setting a fast tempo, his dark eyes boring into Jon’s wide ones. But he has to close them, the pleasure too overwhelming, rolling through him in waves, he has enough of coherence to recognize Tormund hitting his prostate. So good.

Tormund grunts and growls, uttering quiet ‘yeahs’ and going down to nuzzle his neck. Pressed like this, his boyfriend’s hairy groin creates a perfect friction for his cock. He moans with it, too sensitive and too overwhelmed.

“Tor, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”

“Needy,” a low, breathless chuckle.

Jon’s close again, almost embarrassingly so. But he knows Tormund would never think that. He made it his mission to wrench as many orgasms from him as possible.

“Look so pretty, your thighs are trembling. You’re close, aren’t you?”

Tormund knows him so well, fuck.

"Come on, do you want me to force it out of you? Because I will," a low burr and Tormund's thrusts changes to slow but deep ones, each hitting his spot. It's not long before he's coming, his cock spilling on his belly and chest, Tormund milking his prostate and forcing new shots from his spent cock with every snap of his hips. But Jon barely notices, eyes looking but unseeing, lost in the flow of pleasure.

He basks in it, his body boneless and loose. It doesn’t take his boyfriend much more to follow him and when he does, he moans his pleasure into Jon’s lips in a gut-wrenching kiss.

At last his wrists get released and instantly Jon grabs at the mess of red locks, panting hoarsely into his man's mouth.

Carefully, Tormund pulls out and they both groan, but Tormund rolls him on his side and wraps his arms around his torso from behind. Jon breathes deeply, sated and content and smiles when Tormund nuzzles his neck, laying small kisses there.

"Hello," the man says and Jon can't help but burst into laughter.

"Hello? Now it's a hello, you big oaf?" He giggles, still panting, and wraps his hands around Tormund's.

"What? You were the one who sexted me," a pretend hurt. Jon chuckles again. "I was about to ask if you needed anything from the store, and here you are, being a hoe," the redhead says dramatically and Jon starts laughing hysterically.

"Kiss me, you idiot" he finally murmurs and turns to capture Tormund's lips in a soft, tender kiss.

"Welcome home", Jon adds with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider leaving a comment 🥰


End file.
